Reunion
by fuxfell
Summary: Sequel to A Night to Remember. Skavak tries to get revenge on Neeris. Things don't go quite a he planned.


So, this is the second time around I'm posting this. The first time it got removed, because the administrators deemed the content over rating M. Well, maybe they are.

But I still want to let people here know I produced another dribble. So what I've posted this time is only the start, the "safe" parts. If you want to read more, you can see where to find the rest at the bottom of this post. Sorry for the hassle, but fanfiction dot net does not want this story posted here.

* * *

Neeris stopped for a moment before entering the dark alley ahead. Anchorhead had many unsavory places, but this one seemed to top them all. Still, her contact had promised her a _lot_ of credits for this job.

But right now she truly wished she had not sent Bowdaar and Corso away on some fake errand. They had been driving her nuts again, Bowdaar with his stick up his furry butt, and Corso with his relentless insistence on treating her like a damsel, until she invented something really urgent for them to do, just to have a few hours of peace.

The job had seemed easy enough for her to do alone, just seek out this old woman and get her to disclose the location of that shipwreck with the supposed super valuable cargo, just waiting to be salvaged. Child's play, right? She could charm a bantha out of his fur, after all, if she set her mind to it.

Well. Now she wasn't so sure if coming here alone had been such a good idea.

But still, credits beckoned, and Neeris had never been able to resist their call. Hands on her twin blasters, eyes and ears on alert, Neeris stepped into the dingy alley. Nothing. No sound, nothing moved. Another step. Still quiet.

Neeris slowly relaxed. Maybe her instincts were wrong, for once. Another step.

Neeris was just about to laugh at her own silly worries when the stun net dropped on her head from above. She barely had time to think _oh shit_ before the high voltage zapped through her. For a second, there was excruciating pain, then everything went dark.

Groaning, Neeris opened her eyes and tentatively moved her body to find out where it still hurt. The answer was very easy: Everywhere. She groaned again at the pain that flitted through her as she tried to move her stiff muscles, but she also knew she had to move to ease the cramps the stun net hat induced.

Slowly she sat up, cursing under her breath at the pain and her own stupidity that got her into this mess in the first place.

_Damn, I knew that job stunk! Why did I still go there?_

_Because I always get stupid if the money's too good, that's why._

Neeris started to massage her aching calves and looked around, taking stock of her surroundings. Not that there was much to see. The small room she was in was your typical cell; bare metal walls, a narrow cot, metal toilet let into the wall, and an energy shield surrogating one of the walls. That was it.

She got up and limped to the shield, hoping the room beyond would give away some more clues about her whereabouts. But it was as nondescript as her small cell.

Damn.

She was about to limp back to her cot and get some rest – not much else to do, after all, and she needed her strength if she was to get out of this mess somehow – when she heard the blast door to the room beyond the cell open.

Quickly, she turned and straightened, ignoring the protest of her aching muscles. Would not do to appear weak to her captors, after all.

Her eyes nearly bugged out when she recognized the figure swaggering into the room, black hair slicked back, swirling black tattoo on one side of his face, and a malicious smirk around his narrow lips.

_Freaking bastard! Should have known it was him behind all this._

Quickly, she hid her dismay under a mocking grin as she casually leaned against the steel wall of her cell, seemingly totally at ease.

"Skavak! If you missed me that much, you should just have sent a holo", she drawled as she watched the other figures following him into the room. A rodian, two gamorreans, and a nikto, whose face Neeris immediately recognized.

Bar Mylo, notorious smuggler, occasional bounty hunter, and full time pain in the ass, constantly underbidding her price and sometimes stealing a promising deal right from under her nose.

At least she now knew which ship she was on. Mylo owned a Barloz-class freighter, not comparable to her own sweet ride in matters of speed or maneuverability, but able to transport a lot of cargo, offering much space for hidey holes, requiring only a minimum crew of two, and providing a thick hull and shielding that let you get away out of nearly any mess unscathed. Not a bad choice for a smuggler, all in all.

"Shut up, slut!", Skavak hissed, his face darkening. "You were stupid enough to walk right into my little trap. Let's see if you're still laughing when I deliver you to Rogan tomorrow!"

"Aw!", Nerris pouted, pursing her lips prettily and biting back a grin when she saw Skavak's gaze dart to her mouth. "No… fun this time, then?"

She slid her tongue over her lower lip and nearly giggled at the heat that suddenly ignited in his gaze. Men. Too easy.

She stretched, seemingly not caring that her breasts got pushed outward, pressing against her shirt, threatening to bust a button. Skavak's hot gaze snagged down to her chest, and she saw him swallow.

"Why don't you come in, and we play a bit more?", she purred, seductively. If she could get him to send the other idiots away and step into her cell, there would be… possibilities.

"Enough", Mylo's deep voice boomed. "This is useless, Skavak. Tomorrow, we'll deliver her to Rogan, and we will get very rich and rid of competition at the same time." He nodded at Neeris while he dragged a sputtering Skavak back to the door, followed by his other goons. "See you tomorrow."

Neeris sighed as she looked at the closing blast door. She just hoped luck would be on her side as so often, helping her out of this mess her stupidity got her into. She really did not want to meet Rogan the Butcher.

Of course they had taken away all her equipment, all her weapons. But… with a half smile, Neeris turned the small, nondescript, fake pearl ring she always wore around her finger. No one _ever_ took this. It simply looked too cheap and worthless.

And it had saved her life more than once. She just hoped it would this time, too.

For now, she would rest and gather her strength.

Neeris woke when the typical low hum of the energy shield that sealed her cell ceased for a moment. She turned on her cot and was only half surprised to see Skavak step into the small room, reactivating the shield behind him with a swipe of the key card through the security decoder.

She slowly sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Really, she should have expected him to drop by. She had seen the _look_ he gave her earlier, after all – and had done her best to bait him.

She could not deny the small flutter of excitement that started in her stomach. Of course, this was where the game really began – the prize being her freedom, punishment for losing probably painful death at Rogan's hands. It was enough to explain a certain… agitation.

But she could not lie to herself enough to say that was all. There also was some… giddy anticipation of things to come.

Try as she might, she had not been able to completely forget their last encounter. And if she was honest, she would just love an encore.

"Hey, honey bear", she chirped, playing it cool for the time being. "Can't stay away from me?"

He just growled and stepped closer, stopping right in front of her, staring down without a word.

And that giddy flutter in her stomach increased considerably.

Neeris got up and met his gaze, noticing his dark eyes were nearly black and feverishly bright, the pupil blown wide open. And then it hit her: The typical scent, chocolately-bitter, a little cinnamony, with a hint of almonds.

Whiff. So aptly named after its peculiar scent, strangely pleasant for a chemical that mushed your brain.

It was also known to severely limit self control. Whether that was good or bad in this case remained to be seen. But she would try _very_ hard to steer his intentions into the right direction.

She tsked and shook her head mockingly, blinking her amethyst eyes at him slowly and sleepily. While the colour was perfectly ordinary for her people, she knew humans often found it exotic and enticing.

"Skavak, Skavak," she chided. "Did your mama not tell you it's a bad idea to sample your own goods?"

"Shut up, whore", he said quietly, still staring at her with those feverish eyes, a dangerous note in his voice despite the low tone that made Neeris shiver in anticipation.

She just shrugged and said nothing. She'd been called worse, and it was quite true in a way, after all.

He took another step towards her, now standing close enough that she could feel the unnatural heat radiating from his body, another side effect of the Whiff.

"That's all you are, after all", he said, still in that eerily low voice. "A cheap whore."

"Whatever you say, sweetcakes", she replied cheerily, while the first pangs of excitement clenched something low in her stomach. He had a coiled tension around him, an air of tightly controlled violence, that promised a lot of fun, once released.

The question still was, which kind of fun? The brawling one, or the… other kind?

She _so_ hoped it would be the other.

He lifted his hand, and Neeris could not help but flinch slightly, expecting him to slap her. All her instincts yelled at her to dodge and kick, but she forced herself to hold still, unsure of his intentions. If she blew it now, her chance at another go with him would be blown out of the airlock, worst case, together with her chance to escape. Because even though she was swift and well trained, he had the advantage of sheer strength and mass.

She had successfully lured him here. She had to be very careful to play her cards right now.

_So I guess this is as far as I can post here. If you would like to read the rest, you can find it on Archive of Our Own, under my pen name (fuxfell). Just do a people search, you'll find my works. In any case, thank you for reading so far, I hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
